Ah! Mara no keiyaku Los contratos de Marller
by Kuro Tenshi Butai
Summary: Despacahada por Daimakaicho para contarrestar a Belldandy y sembrar el caos en la Tierra, la diablesa Mara ha bajado a nuestro planeta. En su afan por cumplir las ordenes de Hild, irá firmando contratos con humanos que posean un elevado potencial caótico.


¡Hola!

Escribí este capitulo para sacarlo en mi novela larga "Ah! Akuma-sama", con idea de responder a una pregunta que me hizo un lector respecto a las motivaciones de un personaje secundario del arco de Ah! Akuma-sama, pero me salió mas largo de lo que pensaba.

Precisamente eso me dio la idea, ¿Por qué no iniciar una nueva serie? Puesto que, sin ninguna duda, Marller habría hecho mas contratos aparte de con Mishima Sayoko, se podria sacar una buena saga solo de aquí...

Este en concreto se lo dedico a elnahual, por darme la idea.

Ah! Takagi Sora.

_**Japón.**_

_**Momento álgido de la "Guerra Contra el Terror".**_

La Guerra Contra el Terror, declarada por Occidente en general y por Estados Unidos en particular, contra el resto del mundo en general y contra Irak y Afganistán en particular, estaba en su momento álgido. Los poderosos ejércitos de los Aliados Atlanticos batían duramente al enemigo aprovechando su abrumadora preoponderancia militar. En el interior de estos paises, en nombre de una confusa idea de "la seguridad nacional", todo aquel que molestaba, se oponía a la política agresiva del Gobierno o simplemente reclamaba sus derechos, era tachado de "terrorista", "traidor a la patria" y "aliado de Bin Laden" y condenado al ostracismo profesional y personal, cuando no inmediatamente encarcelado.

El enemigo, englobado bajo el confuso nombre de "terroristas internacionales", por su parte, no tenía nada que ver con los enemigos a que se había enfrentado la Alianza hasta el momento. No invadía ni dominaba paises, y tampoco reorientaba la economía de los paises sometidos. Tampoco contaba con el poder nuclear y ni siquiera con un poder demografico, armamentistico o industrial con el que hacer frente a la Alianza. En vez de eso, empleaba como armas los propios recursos de la Alianza. Así, organizaba ataques contra intereses energeticos de la Alianza, llevaba la muerte a los centros neuralgicos de los Aliados e incluso se atrevía a convertir los transportes civiles en armas mortales.

Esto explica por que, en aquella época, la seguridad en torno a los recursos de las aerolíneas comerciales se endureció considerablemente. El 11 de Septiembre había demostrado que los aviones de transporte, lejos de ser simplemente unos vehiculos muy comodos, podían ser reconvertidos en enormes misiles tripulados, de poder devastador.

Dentro de esta "guerra", Japón cumplía una función importante, puesto que era una de las principales bases de Estados Unidos en Oriente Lejano, además de uno de los principales emisores regionales de aviones comerciales y una de las industrias mas poderosas de la zona, en la cual el capital americano (es decir, las 500 Familias de los Boston Brahmins y, por extensión, el Estado yanqui) tenía grandes intereses. Por tanto, cualquier ataque contra los intereses de Japón era tenido como una amenaza contra los intereses vitales de Estados Unidos.

Lo cual explica a medias por que se celebraba cierta reunión en el sector carcelario del Puesto Naval de Sasebo...

Dicha reunión se celebraba en una salita sin ventanas, alicatada con grandes azulejos blancos e iluminada débilmente por una bombilla fijada en el techo. Los presentes en la habitación eran varias personas; una de ellas era un coronel de la marina americana, rubio, fornido, con ojos azules y aspecto de haberse escapado de un poster de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, vestido con uniforme caqui de batalla. El otro era un japonés un poco más pequeño, con la misma graduación, ambos sentados a un escritorio custodiado por dos policias militares japoneses armados. El americano miraba el reloj con aire aburrido sin dejar de fumar un cigarrillo muy largo.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-_Dozo_.-ordenó el oficial japonés.

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas mas; dos eran marinos japoneses y empujaban ante ellos a la tercera, una mujer enflaquecida, de pelo rojizo, con los ojos vendados bajo una capucha, ataviada con una bata blanca de esparto, sucia de sangre, polvo y sudor, y aspecto en general alicaido. Llevaba puestas unas esposas en muñecas y tobillos y arrastraba los pies descalzos y ensangrentados.

El japonés torció el gesto al ver aquello, pero el americano se mantuvo impasible.

-Buen trabajo, soldados.-alabó haciendo un gesto de la mano.

Los marinos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. La mujer se quedó de pie en el centro de la sala.

-¿Quiere iniciar las diligencias, mayor Hirado?-ofreció el yanqui.

-Muy bien, coronel Ferrara.-asintió el japonés.

Uno de los policias miltares se acercó a la prisionera y le quitó la capucha de un tirón; a continuación, le sacó la venda.

Sora Takagi parpadeó, molesta; tras tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, aquella luz tan suave le hería los ojos como si fuera un reflector apuntado directamente a su cara. Estaba palida y tenía varios cardenales en los ojos y los pomulos, ofreciendo un aspecto más alicaido que antes. Miró alrededor extrañada cuando se adaptó a la luz.

-¿Do... donde estoy?-preguntó.

Hirado adoptó una expresión petrea y abrió una carpeta con el sello del Servicio de Inteligencia.

-Interna 923703.-leyó de un expediente.-Profesora de Mecanica Aplicada de la Facultad de Ingenieros de Narita, Sora Takagi. ¡Acerquese la acusada!-

Takagi se acercó, seguida por sus cancerberos

-Este tribunal militar conjunto nipon-norteamericano la juzga hoy aquí por diversos cargos. Los cargos contra usted son conspiración para cometer terrorismo, vinculación a grupo terrorista, preparación, organización y participación activa en un ataque terrorista contra el aeropuerto de Narita, ciberterrorismo, manipulación con fines terroristas de recursos de aerolíneas comerciales y traición al Estado.-leyó Hirado el acta de acusación-¿Cómo se declara la acusada?-

Ella se quedó atónita ante lo que se le venía encima.

-Pero...-

-Diga inocente o culpable.-

-Inocente, pero...-

-Que conste en acta como prueba indiscutible de culpabilidad que la acusada se declara inocente.-pidió Ferrara.

-¡¿Pero que dice este imbecil?-

Hirado no tomó nota de aquello.

-Cuando dice "traición al Estado", ¿se refiere al estado japonés o a los Estados Unidos?-puntualizó.

Ferrara se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué importa eso? Tu pon "traición al Estado", que suena muy grave.-

Hirado tomó notas. Takagi se puso roja de rabia al oir aquello.

-¡Esto es una burla!-se indignó-¡Exijo un juicio justo! ¡Quiero un abogado! ¡Y hablar con los mios!-

Hirado frunció el ceño.

-Takagi-san, le recordamos que, según la nueva Ley Antiterrorista, ni siquiera tenemos que admitir que está bajo nuestra custodia. En la Dieta están inquietos ante la manipulación indebida con fines terroristas de los vuelos comerciales. Ha escogido un mal momento para tomar Narita como si fuera una partida de Flight Simulator.-

-Eh, eh, un momento.-protestó ella-¿Cómo que "fines terroristas"? ¡Maldita sea, no soy una terrorista! ¡Los terroristas en todo caso serán ustedes; llevo un año encerrada sin saber el motivo, sin saber nada de mi familia, oyendo a esa gente burlarse de mi, recibiendo palizas constantemente y siendo tratada como un animal sin ningún motivo!-

-¡Silencio!-ordenó Ferrara.

Takagi cerró la boca, pero le miró con claro reproche.

-Señores, calmense.-pidió Hirado.-Estamos aquí para tratar de resolver de una vez por todas que haremos con la interna 923703, retenida de una forma irregular. La supradicha interna...-

-¡Tengo nombre!-

-Perdón, con Takagi Sora-san.-

Ahora el que se indignó fue el americano.

-¿Cómo se atreve a disculparse ante una terrorista? ¡Rata amarilla!-protestó mostrando los dientes y mirandole con odio.

-Coronel Ferrara, entiendalo...-

-¡Lo único que entiendo es que estamos en guerra y que ustedes se obstinan en proteger a una mercenaria de Saddam!-

-¡No soy una mercenaria de Saddam!-

-¡MIENTE! ¡Esta idiota va a cantar tanto si quiere como si no! ¡Nos dirá quienes son sus complices, cuales son sus pateticos objetivos, para que grupo terrorista trabaja...!-

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Hirado perdiendo la paciencia-¡Ya ha quedado acreditado de sobras que Takagi-san actuaba sola! ¡No hemos hallado pruebas de su vinculación con ningún grupo terrorista! ¡Y en cualquier caso, es japonesa y está en Japón, asi que no tiene autoridad para juzgarla!-

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar Ferrara. Sacó la pistola y avanzó hacia Hirado.

-¡¿Qué NO TENGO autoridad para juzgarla, miserable amarillo? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? ¡Te voy a...!-Los policias militares sujetaron con fuerza a Ferrara, quitandole el arma.-¡Pero que haceis? ¡Soltadme, imbeciles! ¡Os voy a degradar a un puesto en el que tengais que coger mierda con las manos desnudas! ¡No sabeis quien soy yo!-

-El coronel Ferrara se encuentra indispuesto y no está en condiciones de participar en esta audiencia.-ordenó Hirado friamente.-Escoltenlo a sus habitaciones y asegurense de que se queda allí.-

Los policias militares se llevaron al yanqui prácticamente a rastras, mientras no dejaba de protestar y amenazar de muerte a todos y cada uno de los presentes. La puerta se cerró y Takagi e Hirado se quedaron solos.

Una vez solos, el japonés se echó a reir a carcajadas. Takagi le miró recelosa.

-Ya pensaba que nunca se iría ese idiota. No me extraña que lo expulsaran de A-Town-comentó Hirado antes de sacar una llave del bolsillo y abrirle las esposas.-Takagi-san, por aquí, por favor.-

Extrañada, ella le siguió. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar frente a una puerta con aspecto de dar al armario de las escobas, donde alguien había pegado con cinta adhesiva un folio donde se leía en inglés "_Puesto Naval de Sasebo, Sección Japonesa. Unidad de Investigación Especial_" y en caracteres japoneses la muy distinta "_Kaijo Jieitai, Unidad Especial de Defensa Ante Amenazas Especiales, subdelegación del Puesto Naval de Sasebo._", contradicción que no impedía que la puerta estuviera vigilada por una alférez de marina, con el correspondiente uniforme azul, que saludó a Hirado y se puso firme sin soltar su fusil.

Takagi dedujo que aquello debía tratarse de alguna clase de unidad antiterrorista japonesa de reciente formación, a juzgar por la cutrez de los medios con que contaba. Hirado llamó a la puerta y la desconocida cruzó el fusil.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?-inquirió mirandoles fijamente.

-Ya me conoces, Mikawa-niso. Hirado Toshikawa-sansa (0).-se presentó el.-Tengo cita.-

Mikawa consultó la lista que llevaba en un bolsillo.

-Ah, si. Hirado-sansa y... ¿Takagi-san?-leyó extrañada; bajó el fusil y abrió la puerta.-Pasen.-

Entraron en el despacho y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

El despacho era claramente un trastero reciclado; las paredes estaban repletas de cajas con trastos, en un rincón había escobas y el escritorio era un modelo viejo de metal de finales de la Era Showa. Lo más parecido a un adorno era un mapa provincial japonés con varios puntos señalados con alfileres. En el sillón frente al escritorio había un hombre a quien Takagi examinó con ojo crítico; atractivo, elegante, de rostro amable, pero intuyó que era peligroso.

-Señor, traigo a Takagi Sora-san.-anunció Hirado cuadrandose.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?-preguntó el "señor".

-El coronel Ferrara se sintió indispuesto, señor.-explicó el mayor con tono burlón.

-_Sasu matta na._-asintió el otro.-No se por que nos lo enviaron a Sasebo. Prepararé un documento en el que conste que, ante la incapacidad e incompetencia del representante americano durante la vista preliminar, la interna 923703 se queda en manos japonesas. Desde luego, han tenido muy mala suerte al tocarle este dia a Ferrara-

-Muy mala suerte.-coincidió Hirado.

Ambos sonrieron, como si compartieran una broma que solo ellos comprendían.

-Espere en la puerta, releve a Mikawa y asegurese de que nadie entra.-

-_Hai, sarbo!_-

Hirado se fue cerrando la puerta y les dejó solos. Para desesperación de Takagi, el individuo no dio muestras de tomarse el más minimo interés por ella, sino que se reclinó en el sillón y se puso a reflexionar. Ella no se atrevió a mover un músculo, suponiendo que sería algún tipo de nueva técnica de interrogatorio, aunque no se le ocurría que era lo que querían saber aquellos salvajes.

No había pretendido causar el caos en Narita, tan solo ensayar una mejora para la torre de control. Había fracasado, pero podría haber funcionado. No era su culpa que los tecnicos de radar se hubieran cagado en los pantalones y empezado a darle instrucciones contradictorias a los aviones. Tampoco era culpa suya que el piloto del 747 chino hubiera creido que estaba ante un ataque de los perros capitalistas y hubiera tratado de estrellar el avión con su pasaje contra el Palacio Imperial. ¿Por qué se negaban a creerla? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en afirmar que estaba afiliada a aquellos imbeciles pretecnologicos que se hacían llamar "La Base" (vaya nombre más estúpido, había pensado)? Pues eso era en lo que se habían empeñado aquellos barbaros... y todo por su celo cientifico y su habilidad especial, que no comprendían.

El hombre le había dicho algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-He dicho.-repitió el otro.-que soy Oriki Kouzuki, lider de la Unidad de Defensa Ante Amenazas Especiales. Y que qiero que me expliques por que has hecho lo de Narita.-

Takagi le miró extrañada. Aquel hombre se lo había preguntado con tono amable, calmado, no acompañando cada palabra por un puñetazo, ni conectandole electrodos en los pezones... se estremeció solo de recordarlo.

-Pareces tener frio.-Kouzuki abrió un cajón y sacó una botella y dos cuencos pequeños.-No suelo tomarlo, y menos aquí, pero creo que ahora nos vendrá bien.-

Sirvió sake en ambos y dejó la botella al lado.

Takagi no movió un músculo.

-No lo he envenenado.-comentó Kouzuki apurando su cuenco.-Por favor, sientate.-

La ingeniera tomó asiento en una silla que había junto a la mesa.

-Bien. Ahora podemos hablar. Voy a ser directo, Takagi-san. He estudioado tu caso, y la verdad es que no tienes muchas posibilidades de salir con bien... Minimo cuarenta años por diversos cargos de terrorismo, entre ellos poner en peligro a civiles... pero, si encuentras un juez severo, pena de muerte (1). La única condición es que trabaje para mí.-ofreció Kouzuki.

Se hizo una breve pausa.

-¿Y si no quiero?-le desafió ella.

Kouzuki no tuvo que fingir pensarselo. La verdad era que no había contado con aquella posibilidad.

-Estoy seguro de que el coronel Ferrara estará encantado de buscarte una celda comoda.-

Takagi pateó la mesa, indignada; se hizo daño en el pie, pero no pareció darle importancia.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!-gritó pegando con los puños en la mesa; enfadada, cogió el sake y se lo arrojó a la cara-¡Por muy colaboracionista que sea usted, no tiene ningún derecho a entregarme a las autoridades yanquis! ¡Pienso protestar ante los tribunales! ¡Exijo que se me libere o que se me juzgue, de lo contrario me quejaré a...!-

Kouzuki perdió la paciencia. Había intentado convencer por las buenas a aquella testaruda de que estaba intentando salvarla, no solo de lo que le pasara en América, sino de ella misma; habiendo estudiado su perfil de personalidad, había comprendido que allí, dentro de aquella personita que ahora le miraba con profundo odio, había oculta una gran e infravalorada inteligencia, pero conjugada con un carácter arrogante que, con su rotunda negativa a aceptar las normativas de un mundo que consideraba controlado por imbeciles, la encaminaba a la autodestrucción.

A menos, por supuesto, que alguien la encauzase por otro camino distinto. Aunque fuera por las malas.

-¿A quien vas a exigirle? ¡No estás en condiciones de exigir nada!-la regañó severamente-¡La única razón por la que no estás ahora mismo en un avión rumbo a Crystal City es únicamente porque no está muy claro si habría que juzgarte por la ley japonesa o por la ley americana, ni siquiera si debemos meterte en una carcel militar o en un instituto psiquiatrico! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles a los interrogadores que hiciste un contrato con una demonesa? ¡Han creido que te querías reir de ellos! ¡Este es un muy mal momento para los sospechosos de ser terroristas, Takagi!-

-¡No soy una terrorista! ¡Lo que digo es verdad! ¡Llevo meses repitiendolo, pero nadie me hace caso! ¡No pretendía provocar un accidente aéreo! ¡Lo único que quería era probar un nuevo modelo de software para torres de control!-

-Ya, claro, por eso tenías la casa llena de fusiles.-se burló el.

-¡Es un modelo que ofrecí al Ministerio de Defensa un dia que tenía libre, pero los muy idiotas me mandaron a paseo! ¡Prefieren gastar el doble en comprar en el extranjero, en lugar de favorecer la producción nacional!-

Kouzuki enarcó una ceja al oir eso. Precisamente una de sus ambiciones era, en aras de favorecer la economía nacional, convencer a Defensa para armar a las tropas con un fusil 100% japonés, como se hiciera en tiempos imperiales.

¡Y aquella tipa presumía de haber diseñado uno en el descanso de la comida!

-Eso no es lo que dice la Policía de Narita. Lo cierto es que estaban aterrados con lo que encontraron.-la pinchó.

-¡Porque son unos ignorantes que no saben nada!-

-¡Lo bastante para reconocer un arma! ¡No me extraña que te detuvieran directamente!-

-¡Ahora detienen a cualquiera por cualquier tontería! ¡Esos cabrones me llevaron derechita a este lugar sin pasar por comisaría! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido un juicio! ¡He estado incomunicada, maltratada y creyendo que iba a morir, ¿sabe?-

El agitó una mano, notando que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Había oido rumores en el sentido de que algunos agentes de policía, siguiendo órdenes directas de su rival Tankado Kyusei a los altos mandos, en vez de entregar los sospechosos de terrorismo a los juzgados japoneses, los llevaban directamente a la base estadouinidense más cercana, lo cual era, además de moralmente reprobable, absolutamente ilegal.

-Takagi-san, por favor, no grites.-pidió.-Te oigo sin necesidad de que vociferes.-

-¡Vocifero porque me da la gana! ¡Si la única forma de que me hagan caso es quedarme afonica, lo haré!-

-Si te quedas afonica difícilmente podré oirte.-

Takagi le miró. Por supuesto, aquel argumento era irrebatible.

-¿Va a escucharme?-

-Si.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si te contrato, escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme. Ahora concedeme solo un momento.-pidió Kouzuki.-Creo que eres precisamente la persona que estoy buscando. Puedo ofrecerte la libertad... y un puesto de trabajo propio.-

Por muy hastiada que estuviera de su trabajo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-Ya tengo trabajo. Doy clase en la Facultad de Ingeniería de Narita.-

-Me refiero a un trabajo creativo.-matizó el ministro.-Uno en el que puedas dar rienda suelta sin acabar entre rejas a tu habilidad especial Darcsen.-

-¿A mi que?-

Kouzuki se planteó explicarle un término tan específico como aquel, pero decidió hacerlo mas adelante.

-Tu genio inventivo.-explicó en cambio.-Naturalmente, hay condiciones.-

Takagi bufó.

-Lo suponía.-gruñó.-No puedo decir una palabra de todo esto, ¿no?-

-Lo cierto es que voy a tratar de que te indemnicen por daños y perjuicios. Pero yo estaba pensando más bien en la indole del equipo que estoy formando, suponiendo que al final te decidas a formar parte. Por motivos que ahora no vienen al caso, el Japón necesita un ingeniero con inventiva, que aprecie su trabajo y a su país, y que además esté dispuesto a dejarse la piel en el trabajo.-

La joven entrecerró los ojos con claro recelo.

-Suena a que vamos a construir un arma definitiva, pero no creo que sean tan estupidos, ¿verdad?-preguntó.-Parece el tipico proyecto de película americana en el que existen grandes posibilidades de que me maten cuando lo acabe.-

Kouzuki sonrió al oir aquello. Si Takagi supiera que aquello era mas increible que una vulgar arma definitiva...

-Nadie va a matarte.-prometió antes de pulsar un botón en el teléfono de la mesa.

Poco después, se abrió la puerta y entró la tal Mikawa.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?-preguntó saludando muy militarmente.

-Si.-Kouzuki señaló a Takagi con un ademán.-Llevatela a tu habitación, dejala que se bañe y prestale un traje.-

La militar se quedó a cuadros.

-Pero señor, aquí no tengo ropas de civil...-alegó.

-No importa, dejale uno de tus uniformes. Lo que me recuerda que debes ir al depósito y conseguir que le den sus cosas.-mientras decia esto, redactó rapidamente un documento, que rubricó con un gran sello rojo.-Enseñales esto.-

Mikawa aceptó el papel y lo leyó con asombro.

-Desde luego, contra esto no se puede hacer nada.-comentó con una risotada.-Jajaja, El-Britannia no se lo va a creer...-

Le tendió el papel a Takagi. Esta lo leyó, comprobando asombrada que era un salvoconducto de _habeas corpus_ para ella, que le devolvía la libertad. Y, para que no hubiera dudas, sellado y firmado por el "_Secretario General del Ministerio de Defensa, Kouzuki Oriki-sama_".

Solo cuando abandonó el sector americano de Sasebo, recibiendo la lluvia en la cara y llevando un viejo uniforme de la tal Mikawa y una bolsa con sus cosas, Takagi fue consciente de que volvía a ser libre. ¡Se acabó el sufrir en la oscuridad, el no respirar aire puro, el sufrir por no poder responder preguntas sin respuesta o cuya respuesta ignoraba! Aquellos habían sido los dieciocho meses, dos semanas y cuatro dias más largos de su vida.

Lo que había obtenido era mucho más de lo que esperaba si salía. En resumen, que no solo estaba libre, sino que además la protegía el Estado Mayor. Y todo por haberle dicho que si a aquel hombre, Kouzuki... Recordó algo.

"No. No me quiere a mí. Lo que quiere es mi... _habilidad especial_. Que extraño, ha usado el mismo término que _ella_... Me va a pagar todo lo que me ha pasado."

_**Un año y medio antes**_

_**Subdelegación de Defensa, Narita, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón.**_

Dos guardias empujaron fuera del edificio a una joven Sora Takagi, que cayó por los escalones rodando a la acera. Inmediatamente arrojaron tras ella su maleta, que le cayó encima.

-Idiotas...-gruñó la cientifica recogiendo sus papeles y guardandolos antes de alejarse de allí.

Entró en un bar donde sonaba el último éxito de J-Pop y se acercó a la barra, ocupada por oficinistas que la miuraron con cierta curiosidad antes de seguir viendo el partido. Tomó asiento y notó que un humor fúnebre la invadía.

-Pongame lo mas fuerte que tenga.-ordenó al _tenin_.

No tenía por costumbre beber, pero aquel dia estaba de tan mal humor que le dabae exactamente lo mismo saltarse todas las convenciones sociales, que por otra parte no entendía. Estaba frustrada; llevaba seis meses trabajando en un diseño nuevo, algo que impresionara a los imbeciles de Defensa... y un idiota sentado a un escritorio había decidido que no valía la pena y ordenado que la sacaran de allí a patadas. ¿Tan difícil era entender que solo quería vivir?

"_Mi genio y mi maldición_...", pensó. Tenía una gran inteligencia, pero nadie la valoraba; estaba hastiada de su tedioso trabajo, enseñarles a veinte bestias malparidas los principios de la tecnología; estaba harta de tener que soportar que los más chuletas de los bestias de los alumnos le trataran de meter mano siempre que tenían ocasión; estaba harta de que nadie la comprendiera, de que la señalaran con el dedo diciendo que era "rara", de que sus compañeros de la escuela técnica se extrañasen de que supiera mas que ellos, de que sus alumnos la hostigaran sexualmente (¡y eso únicamente por el morbo que les daría presumir de haberse acostado con la profesora!). En resumen, estaba harta de todo...

Tan harta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que desahogó toda su frustración contandoselo a su compañera de barra, una llamativa mujer extranjera vestida de negro y con tatuajes rojos en la frente y los pomulos, la cual la escuchaba con comprensión, sin decir nada, invitandola a sake que ella se bebía como una esponja...

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que se despertó en su propia cama, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y desnuda. Se incorporó en la cama extrañada, notando que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensó que ayer había bebido demasiado y buscó las gafas... Cuando las encontró, dejó de verlo todo desenfocado.

-Buenos dias.-dijo alguien a su lado.

-Buenos dias.-contestó ella automáticamente... antes de darse cuenta de que vivía sola.

Se giró. La mujer de los tatuajes estaba sentada en la cama, a su lado, en la posición del loto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-Tranquila, mujer.-pidió Marller.

Takagi se había ido corriendo hasta la esquina, envolviendose en la manta con una mano y esgrimiendo con la otra un tubo de acero, el objeto más contundente al que había podido echar mano.

-¡¿Cómo que tranquila? ¡¿Qué haces tu en mi casa?-

-Estabas borracha. Tomaste demasiado sake.-

Takagi creyó que iba a darle un ataque.

-¡Seguro que aprovechaste para hacerme "esto" y "aquello" y...!-empezó a enumerar, roja de rabia, antes de coger un zapato y arrojarselo, dandole en la cabeza.

-¡Basta! Por si no lo has notado, ¡soy una mujer! ¡No me interesa hacerte esas cosas!-protestó la diablesa.-Mas específicamente, soy Marller, Diablesa de Primera Clase, Sin Limitación. Y estoy aquí para ayudarte.-

La humana se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Diablesa?-preguntó.

Marller asintió.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma sectaria? No existen ni dios ni el diablo-

Marller bufó, maldiciendo la educación atea. El espejo que había en la habitación se agrietó por si solo.

Takagi miró aquel destrozo extrañada.

-¿Has... has sido tu?-

-Si te parece, lo repito.-

La manta que envolvía a Takagi se rasgó ern pedazos. Ella chilló y se tapó las zonas importantes con los brazos.

-¡Para de hacer eso!-Cogió una bata y se la puso.-¿Cómo puedo creer en ti? Y de todos modos, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Te ofrezco un contrato demoniaco.-ofreció la tal Marller con tono muy serio.-Si lo aceptas, podrás hacer realidad un deseo, _cualquier deseo_. Pero solo uno.-

Takagi reflexionó.

-¿Y luego, que? Nadie da nada gratis. ¿Qué tendré que hacer?-

Marller se lo pensó.

-Eres la primera persona que no me pregunta si la mandaré al Infierno, me pide sexo o trata de matarme.-constató.

-No creo en el Infierno.-afirmó Takagi con sequedad.-Creí que ya habiamos hablado de eso.-

-Muy sensato por tu parte, porque el infierno que hablais los mortales no existe. No. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que estés dispuesta a hacerme un favor, _cualquier favor_. No tienes por que hacermelo ahora. Puede ser cualquier otro dia; mañana, dentro de tres años... Es algo muy sencillo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos un contrato?-

Marller le tendió una mano...

Sora Takagi se lo pensó. Suponiendo que fuera verdad que aquella mujer, diablesa o lo que fuera, pudiera hacer realidad su deseo, ¿Qué clase de favor le pediría? Cualquier cosa, decía... cualquier cosa, por retorcida que fuera. Y ella tendría que darsela. Pensó en la clase de cosas que podía querer...

Por otro lado, si era cierto, por lo menos podría darle en las narices a todos los que dudaban de su capacidad...

-De acuerdo.-aceptó.-Mi deseo es ser el mayor genio nacional de la ingeniería aplicada. ¿Podrás concedermelo?-

-Sin problemas.-

Takagi y Marller se estrecharon la mano.

Un chorro de energía pasó entre ambas; la humana notó un fuerte calambre que la recorrió, pero reprimió el instinto de soltar la mano. Una parte de ella le advertía de que aquello era peligroso, pero la otra la empujaba a seguir, a satisfacer su curiosidad y su ambición... La energía se acabó y Takagi soltó la mano, retrocediendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el espejo y recorrerse con las manos. Seguía siendo igual que siempre; una chica flacucha y poco desarrollada, con una inteligencia privilegiada incomprendida por su mundo.

-No ha funcionado. No noto ninguna diferencia.-se quejó.

Marller suspiró.

-Pues claro que no.-gruñó.-¿Que esperabas, que te hubiera puesto ojos violaceos, hecho mas alta, aumentado el pecho o algo parecido? Esto es mas serio que todo eso. Ahora tienes la _habilidad especial_ de la reingeniería, como dirían los autores de vuestros juegos de cartas.-

Takagi la miró fijamente. Puede que fuera cierto, pero ella no se notaba diferente.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?-

La diablesa se lo pensó. Finalmente, recogió el prototipo del fusil del suelo y, aferrando ambos extremos con las manos, lo rompió en trozos.

-¡Eh, ¿Qué haces? ¡Era mi invento! ¿Sabes lo que me costó que me lo construyeran...?-

Ahí lo notó.

Fue como si hubiera despertado algo en su interior; al ver los pedazos del fusil esparcidos por el suelo, su mente empezó a analizarlos, clasificarlos, relacionarlos... Su mano cogió un rotulador permanente que usaba para etiquetar sus carpetas y rapidamente empezó a escribir apretados kanjis de texto técnico por su cuenta...

-Oye... ¿Qué pasa...?-preguntó, notando que el miedo la invadía-¡No puedo detenerlo!-

Marller soltó una carcajada.

-Aprenderás a controlarlo.-comentó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.-Tu nueva habilidad de reingeniera ha despertado. Simplemente, aun no la dominas, pero seguramente podrás activarla a voluntad.-

Takagi comprobó que la mano seguía escribiendo por su cuenta, ignorando los esfuerzos de su dueña para pararla.

-¿Y mientras que hago?-

-Te sugiero que practiques.-Marller leyó el texto; desde su punto de vista, era muy primitivo, pero para un humano era sencillamente brillante.-Que idea más ingeniosa, a mi no se me habría ocurrido.-

El resto es historia conocida.

Takagi logró controlar completamente su nueva habilidad especial, pero nunca consiguió vender el rediseño del fusil al Ministerio de Defensa. Sin embargo, a cambio consiguió que una empresa llamada Ryusaku Zaibatsu, de Hiroshima, se lo comprase (mas tarde se enteraría de que en realidad era el equipo de Kouzuki).

Con el dinero montó el impresionante laboratorio de trabajo que, dos años mas tarde, acabaría en el almacén del Puesto Naval de Yokosuka como prueba de sus vinculaciones con grupos terroristas.

Ajena al futuro que le esperaba, prosiguió sus investigaciones, ya fuera por pura curiosidad cientifica o simplemente con idea de lograr vivir de sus inventos, si bien el tan ansiado reconocimiento internacional aun se hacía esperar. Las ideas la asediaban constantemente, por lo que adoptó el hábito de llevar siempre un cuaderno de notas, pero aun así acabío llenando las paredes de su casa de formulas.

De todos modos, Takagi nunca confió en Marller. Tenía el presentimiento de que, cualquier dia, regresaría a cobrar su deuda, y no estaba dispuesta a someterse a algún capricho raro. Por eso se especializó en la tecnología de guerra; por que, aparte de que era lo que mejor pagaba, tenía más posibilidades de crear algo para estar en igualdad de condiciones frente a Marller cuando esta regresara.

Su encierro en Yokosuka la reafirmó en su decisión. En su opinión, Marller debería haberle dicho que se exponía a algo así, por lo que debía responder por ello.

Lo que Takagi nunca supo fue que Marller estaba más que encantada con su logro; habiendo soltado a una cientifica frustrada armada con la capacidad que Nidhogg catalogaba como "Reingeniería Skuld MKI", estaba segura de que tarde o temprano causaría el caos y, por tanto, aumentaría la parte de NSU de Nilfheim. Igualmente había previsto que se dedicaría al mercado de la guerra, lo cual le venía muy bien; nada mejor que un fabricante de armas para elevar a cotas desmesuradas la cota de NSU en la Tierra de Nilfheim.

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski.**_

(0) Una vez más, recurro a las abreviaturas japonesas para las gradaciones militares. **Niso** es acronimo de "**Nito Kaiso**", equivalente a nuestro guardiamarina (apenas un poco mejor que el marinero raso), mientras que **Sansa** (antes de que alguien lo pregunte, NO tiene nada que ver con Sansa Stark) es el rango de "**Santo Kaisa**" (Capitán de corbeta, comandante u O-4 para quienes les gusten las claves OTAN). Es evidente que Mikawa-ichi ha ascendido un poco en el escalafón militar desde entonces, al igual que Kouzuki, quien por entonces era el numero dos del ministro de Defensa.

(1) En Japón la pena de muerte solo se aplica en casos de multiples asesinatos o en asesinatos con agravantes consumados. Esto deja abierta la interporetación de "aplicable a terroristas", pero en cualquier caso, no se aplica cuando se trata de "tentativa de homicidio". Es imposible saber si Kouzuki agitó ante Takagi la pena de muerte para vencer su reticencia o si le estaba advirtiendo del peligro real de que la linea dura de la Justicia local ordenara su ejecución.


End file.
